The present invention relates to a process for determining the arrangement of the layered charges in a blast furnace, and more particularly to one which is used for detecting the distribution of a sintered iron ore containing ferromagnetic material in the layered charges in the blast furnace prior to smelting.
It is known that the utilization of alternately layered charges of coke and iron ore is inherent to achieving a more efficient smelting operation. Additionally, it has been determined that an increased production of pig iron be realized by carefully monitoring the quantity of coke used to complete the production process. It is thus worthwhile to detect and analyze the distribution of the sinter and coke in the charges in a blast furnace.